


Wait Until You're Sober

by PrussiaGillyBear



Series: Fluffy Fluri [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Bar Fight, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaGillyBear/pseuds/PrussiaGillyBear
Summary: Prompt: “Helpful hint. Wait until you’re sober before trying that again.”A drunken Yuri fights with some knights in a bar. Flynn, as always, is there to help him.





	Wait Until You're Sober

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to post this months ago but I'm posting it now!

Flynn Scifo looked on in dismay as he watched his best friend punch a knight in the face. This was nothing new. Yuri always picked fights when he was drunk. Always. And with the growing disdain of Cumore and his cult following, it was no surprise that the man had decided to take a swing at one of Cumore’s lackeys in all his drunken glory. Flynn sighed and crossed his arms. Even though he didn’t want to, he had to stop his friend before he got arrested. 

“Yuri! Stop this at once!” Flynn grabbed Yuri around the waist, hoisting him off of the knight who was splayed out on the ground. The knight was helped up off the ground by his companions. He wiped his mouth, smearing blood across his face. Noticing this, he scowled and glared at Yuri and Flynn. 

“Next time you won’t be so lucky, Yuri Lowell.” He spat, as he and his buddies stormed out of the bar. Yuri raised his arm and flipped him the bird. Flynn hastily pushed his arm back down before any of the knights saw the crude gesture. 

Yuri stuck out his tongue as the knights disappeared through the door, drunkenly grinning ear to ear. He turned to look at Flynn, who had a deep scowl across his face. Flynn shook his head. “You think this is funny, don’t you, Yuri?” He already knew the answer, of course. Yuri giggled, swaying side to side in a sluggish manner. Flynn sighed, picking Yuri up and throwing him over his shoulder. For once, he gave no protest, which was both a surprise and a relief. 

He carried him up the stairs and barraged into Yuri’s apartment. Repede lazily looked up at the two from his spot, yawning, and then curling himself back down. Flynn was no threat to him. Flynn laid his friend down on the bed, but as soon as he started to straighten himself out, Yuri grabbed him, pulling him down on top of him. Flynn tensed, his face taking on a deep, crimson red. 

“Y-Yuri!” He shrieked, trying to pull out of his friend’s grip. In response, Yuri turned, pinning Flynn against the wall. It was no use. He wasn’t getting out of this predicament. In his panicked state, he did not have time to prepare for the pair of lips that were gently pushed onto his. Eyes widening, he made direct eye contact with him. Yuri smiled, a true, genuine smile. “I love you.” Then, he saw Yuri’s eyes roll back as he finally passed out and the grip around his waist loosened. Flynn laid stone still in shock. Did they just… he just… He reached up, placing his hand on Yuri’s head and bringing the other man towards him. “I love you too, Yuri.” He whispered before letting sleep succumb him as well. 

Yuri woke up with a splitting headache and tangled in a sweet embrace. He shot up, staring at his best friend who begrudgingly looked at him. “Good Morning.” 

“Uh… We didn’t do anything last night..did we…” He stammered, looking down with a sigh of relief that he was, in fact, fully clothed. 

“Oh, nothing much. You got drunk and attacked a knight.” Yuri grinned. “Cool.” Flynn frowned. “Not cool, you could get arrested for that!” Yuri scoffed. “Oh, I am so scared.” 

“Well… one other thing happened yesterday.” Flynn stated, a smirk tugging his lips. Yuri paled. 

“I don’t think you heard me last night, but…” He paused, looking straight into Yuri’s worried eyes. “I love you too.” 

Yuri couldn’t move. Couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe. 

Flynn took the opportunity to pull Yuri towards him, kissing him in the other’s moment of shock. 

“Helpful hint. Wait until you’re sober before trying that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at something romantic so I hope it was good!


End file.
